Second Chance
by Slipperyslytherin
Summary: HPDM slash, Everyone deserves a second chance, right? Complete


A second chance

I regretted it from the moment I said it.

"You'll pay for this Potter." Potter just stared back at me, Weasley and Granger flanked him, glaring. But Potter didn't look angry, or even mad…just…accepting.

I hated it. Potter should fight back, why wasn't he? He just walked away, leaving his friends behind. Vincent gave me a look. "Why did you say that?" "I…don't know." "Aren't you happy he's gone?" Greg whispered. "Of course. Why….why did I do that?" "Because Potter always receives the brunt of your frustrations?" Vincent weakly smiled. I roll my eyes at my friends. Vince and Greg have always been there for me, even if they act slow on the uptake so they could hear more information. Quite useful trait for a slytherin.

We run into Pansy and Millie on the way to the great hall. "Hey, did you see Granger and Weasley? They looked like two little lost puppies…" Pansy whispered. "I'm hoping Potter told them off. He needed to do it a long time ago." I say. Millie frowned slightly, scanning the tables. "Longbottom's gone. Maybe he's talking to Potter." My interest peaks slightly. Longbottom isn't a lost cause. Yes, he was a gryffindor, but he is also a pureblood, and what more, a pureblood with money, ministry connections, and a good family history.

Always interesting how he was so talented in writing essays and theories, and magical creatures and Herbology, but dead clumsy on the things that relied heavily on magic…almost tricky really. I stand, excusing myself. My friends know to leave me alone for a bit, a usually take a walk around the school after dinner. A little later, I arrive at an empty classroom, and I see Longbottom talking to Potter. "Harry, this cant be a coincidence, Ron must be talking to DD." "I know. That also means Hermoine is too. I've told her things I didn't tell Ron, and the other way around…DD knew everything I told them." "It's…rather a good thing you never told everything." Both boys chuckle slightly.

"But how am I going to slip unnoticed? With Moody patrolling-" "I'll deal with Moody. I'll talk with Susan Bones, she'll tell her aunt. Moody will be no problem. Meet me in Diagon Alley, at four, on…Sunday after term is over." Harry nodded, looking down. "What if…I cant make it?" "You have to be there Harry. You'll lose everything, DD will get it all, you don't want that, do you?" Harry shook his head, eyes sad. He paused as he looked over Neville's shoulder, meeting my eyes.

"How long have you been there?" He said warily. "Long enough to know something's up." I walk forward coolly. "I'm…guessing Sunday after next is for Sirius Black's will reading?" "How would you-" Longbottom starts, but Potter interrupts. "Malfoy is also a Black, on his mother's side." My eyes widened. "How did you know?" "Family tapestry in the Black manor." Harry said coolly. "You are the only heir by blood, Bellatrix is unable to claim it since she was the one to kill him." He spat. I nod. "A real blood traitor." I cross my arms. "Killing or hurting one's own blood, among pureblood families, is one of the worst crimes to commit."

Harry looked down. "I know. Neville and I were trying to figure out how to get there." "Why Longbottom?" "Neville's family is acting as my legal representative." "My Gran and I." Neville said softly. I bite my lip. "I will have to be there also. I really doubt I will get anything, neither will mother, but we have to go by law." I shuffle my feet. "I…I'm sorry for what I've said. About…everything." I stare down into disbelieving eyes. "From the first time I met you…I could feel…you were special. That's why I wanted to be your friend. To impress you, I don't know. Rather silly, right? Now…that…my father's gone…I can truly start over, can I…start over?" I hold out my hand once more, hoping Potter wont be a fool and refuse it again.

I know he needs me. He will. I do this now so it wont be harder later. I pray to merlin that I just don't get hurt again. Harry shakes my hand. "I am also sorry. First impressions aren't always the best to go by." He murmurs, letting go of my hand.

Longbottom clears his throat. "We cannot let anyone know of our plans. We cannot write each other, Harry, I know you cant apparate, so you'll have to ride the knight bus-" "I can get him. I can apparate, then bring him to Diagon Alley by side along…" I blurt.

Why am I doing this? Side along apperation is exhausting… Potter looks at me. "Park, outside the house, three thirty. Stand there and wait for me, disillusioned. I'll be able to see you, I'll be under my cloak." I nod slightly, he walks away. Longbottom watches him go.

"Better be careful Malfoy. He doesn't trust easily, and when he does, he expects it in return. Don't hurt him." "I…wont."

I wait outside a muggle play park in a stupid muggle neighborhood. I hear a door slam a couple of houses away, and I hear footsteps coming my way. I see no one. It's Potter. "Potter?" I feel a hand grab my arm. "Go. Just go." A voice says weakly. The door slams again, a fat man running out of it, purple in the face. My eyes widen and I grab the cloaked figure tightly, popping away. I don't even feel tired afterwards as we reappear outside Gringott's. "Follow me Potter." I lead him around the side entrance. A goblin with armour eyes us both. "Remove all dissilusions and cloaks please." I lift my spell, Harry takes off his cloak. I stare at him. He's pale as a sheet, his face is streaked with tears, he has a bruise around his eye and his neck, his hair is a mess. "What happened to you?"

"Forget it Malfoy." He turns to the goblin, speaking softly in gobblegook. My eyes widen in surprise as the goblin lets us in, following him to a small warded room. Harry leans against the wall when we're alone, clutching his side. He breathes deeply, closing his eyes. A pale blue light forms on his fingertips, spreading over his side. He touches his neck and face, the bruises fade away. I stare as he cleans up his face. He just looks a bit tired now. "What was that?" Harry sighed. "I'll tell you later. Come on, we have to go." He grabs my arm and we go to a waiting room. My mother's already there, surrounded by goody goody DD supporters, sitting in the corner with Severus. They stare at me, then at Potter.

"Draco, I thought you said you had some things to pick up…" "I did." I motion to Harry, giving him a small smile. The room goes quiet. Longbottom and his grandmother come in the room, standing behind Harry as DD approaches him. "Harry, my boy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my Godfather's will. Sirius would have wanted me to come." The Goblin opens the main door. "We are ready to begin, everyone come inside please…" Harry pulls away from DD, following Neville to the corner of the room with myself, my mother, and a surprised Severus. The poor man has no idea what's going on, but I can see my mother is slowly getting the gist of the situation.

The Goblin stands on a podium. "Sirius Black was the Black heir, although he never officially claimed his head of house rights, he was able to pass them on to who would carry them on to. He bequeathes Black Manor to Harry Potter, along with any rights and priviledges of Head of House. He asks that any items in the vaults that can only be used by Black blood will be given to Draco Malfoy or Nymphodora Tonks, if she is able." The Goblin looks at her. "Many of the items cannot be used by someone who has been banned from the tapestry, so I don't think that will be possible." She nods sadly. He clears his throat. "I give 100,000 Galleons to the remaining maurader Moony, and if you refuse to use it on yourself, give it to a good cause, like wolfsbane research and production at St. Mungos."

Remus looks down sadly, tears forming in his eyes. "100,000 galleons to the Weasleys, for taking care of Harry when I couldn't." Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. "Harry, I hope you will get over your childish rivalries, like I wish I could have, and start a truce with the Malfoys. They may be able to help you in the future. Mischief managed."

Harry put his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he cried silently. I stare at him. I've never seen someone cry so quietly…it's so strange. Neville gives a look to me over his head, I look away. The Goblin folds the paper up. "I will now ask everyone to leave, all transactions have already been transferred to your accounts. I need to speak with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, and those who are here to represent them legally." Everyone begins to leave, DD moves to stand by Harry. Mrs. Longbottom glares at him. "My Grandson and I are representing Mr. Potter. You can go." "I am his-" "You are not. By his parent's will, I should, or Frank and Alice should have been the boy's guardians. The right has been transferred to me, now leave." She said, pointing a finger out the door. DD walked out of the room, looking upset.

The Goblin gave them all a toothy smile. He silently hands Harry a hankerchief. "Tea?" They all nod, the Goblin waves a hand, conjuring a brass tea set, pouring. "So, Mr. Potter, will you reach a truce with the Malfoys?" "We came to that at the last week of term." I say softly, still looking down at Harry. "Right then, that makes everything a bit easier. Now, everything has been divided legally, Mr. Malfoy, you have received any items from the vaults that require Black blood, and properties, to enter. Mr. Potter, you have received the rest, which is mostly comprised of money, a few personal possessions, a few properties, and all rights and legalities of the Black Heir. Along with your other inheritances, you are a wealthy young man."

"Other?" I blurt. Harry sighed, exchanging a look with Neville. "Neville's been helping me for a bit about my family history. DD never told me, and he should have. It's…really complicated." "Oh." I look to my mother and Severus. They look wary. "Why wouldn't he tell you?" "He was afraid." "Of what?" Severus asked incredulously. Harry gave him a weak smiled. "That I would find out, get mad at him, and do something really, really stupid. But I wont. I wont do a thing about it…until I know I can catch him." The goblin gave him an evil smirk. "We have the proof, we just need to spring the trap. Just say the word Potter." Harry leaned back in his seat looking drained. Then I have the stupidity to say. "So what was that with your Uncle earlier Potter?" Harry's eyes widened, giving me a warning look. Mrs. Longbottom hissed. "Did he hurt you again?" Harry squeaked as Severus looked at him pissed. "Don't tell me…" Longbottom puts a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Calm down Harry, we're not interrogating you. You don't…have to say anything." Harry's shoulders slumped, he looked down. "If you could tell, Malfoy, by what happened when you picked me up, I'm obviously not welcome there any longer." "What did you do?" Harry stared at me for the longest time. "I didn't do anything. I've always done as they asked of me. The one time I refuse…or try to, he kicks me out."

I move closer, hesitantly grabbing a shaky hand. "Pot…Harry, what did he…" "Doesn't matter, does it?" He yanks his hand away, sighing. Lonbottom frowns. "I'm sorry Harry, but Gran and I are going to America to see some cousins…" "It's okay, I'll probably have to go to you know where…" I frown. "Mum…couldn't we take him in this summer?" She looks at me, then at Harry. "Draco, you'll be in Italy with Blaise for part of the summer…" "I know, but I'll be home afterwards, you can spend the time that I'm gone teaching Potter ministry politics and all that." Her eyes widened. "Oh." She turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, would you like to stay at our manor? It would be a good opportunity to learn the things you will need to know as Head of House…" Harry nodded slowly. "Alright."

I leave for Italy that night, not too many hours after Harry arrives at the manor.

Narcissa sighed as she watched the boy eat his dinner slowly. He was so thin, she had asked the house elves to slip strengthening and supplemental potions into his food. The boy had been there a week, and she had noticed several things. Harry was very quiet, too quiet. Always polite. Always did as instructed. She also noticed a few amusing things about him too. Like he always liked talking to the house elves, and liked to read late into the night, hunched over in the library, just like her son…and how his eyes lit up everytime she told him a story about Draco growing up. She had almost immeadiately gone shopping for him on his arrival for new clothes, and she had made him over. He looked very different…sophisticated, elegant, refined. She hoped she could mold him into a leader, much like her son was. But Harry was much more different than her son.

He didn't talk of quidditch all the time, or of his friends, or of being bored…like a child would. He always seemed contemplative, serious, much like an adult. She hoped when Draco came back he would lighten up a bit. Harry picked up on the law books with ease, as well as pureblood history. Her son had led her to believe that Harry was a procrastinator with his school work, that Granger always had to help him…but she saw that he was talented, and was far above the level that the girl could help him with.

How slytherin.

Harry lied on his stomach on his bed in the guestroom. It was done in pale blues, it was across the hall from Draco's room. He sighed, rolling onto his stomach, looking up at the ceiling. It was different here at the manor, life seemed so distant, like it was frozen. No worries in the world, just…peace. He closed his eyes with a faint smile on his lips.

Draco hugged his mother tightly as he ran through the door. "Where's Harry?" She gave him a mocking glare, putting a hand on her hip. " 'where's harry?' that's the greeting I get? How about, 'my mother, you are looking well' or 'mother, I am so glad to see you…" Draco rolled his eyes. "It is good to see you, but where is Harry?" "Probably in his room dear, across from yours." Draco bolted towards the room.

He opened the door and his wide smile turned into a slack jaw.

The most gorgeous boy he ever saw laid on the bed, asleep. The only way he could tell it was Potter was the scar. He moved closer, looking down intently, silently. Harry's hair had been legthened, it looked like it could reach halfway down his back. He skin was pale, but not sickly, but like snow, flawless. His lashes fanned out on his cheets, his faint smile lit up his face. He wore a white button down shirt and grey pants, barefoot.

"Ha…Potter?" Harry opened his eyes. They widened.

There stood a white haired bronzed Adonis above him, his silvery eyes wide in surprise. "Potter?" "I…Draco, you're here!" Harry grinned widely, sitting up quickly, knocking their foreheads together. Both of them groaned. They heard Narcissa chuckle in the corner. "Quite a greeting you two." Draco looked warily at his mother, wondering how long she had been standing there. Then he realized that Harry had called him Draco. He turned to the other boy, noticing that he was now more taller than him. "You called me Draco." Harry looked down. "I thought it rather silly to live here for the summer and still call you by your surname." I smile, my face growing warm.

"Oh. I…did you learn a lot?" "Did he learn a lot, you should ask what he didn't learn.." Harry rolled his eyes. "How was Italy, looks like you went to the beaches…" "It was great, we went shopping, visited some cathedrals and museums, ate a lot of food, and lots of shopping." I remember something. "Oh, hold on just a second, I have something for you…" I walk out of the room, not hearing the surprised.. "For me?"

I come back, holding a box. "Here. Happy Birthday." Harry and Narcissa gasp. "I…how did you know it was my birthday?" Harry said softly. My eyes widened. "It…it's really your birthday? I…was just saying it…I…happy birthday really." I sputter, looking to my mother. It's obvious she doesn't know. Harry opens the package and looks at the faded tshirt. My mother gasps. "Draco…that's your favorite shirt." "I know. Harry…look inside it." Harry unfolds the rather worn green t shirt, extremely large on anyone, except for maybe Hagrid, a picture of the Weird sisters on it, rather faded, it's even signed. He unfolds it and pulls out two tickets. "Tickets?" "To a Weird Sisters concert, right in front. They're pretty expensive, and hard to get, I got them almost four months ago…but I wanted you to come with me." Harry grinned widely. "I…thanks. When's the concert?" "This weekend. It's in Paris, so no one will have any idea who you are or anything…" "I…thank you so much." Harry pulls me into a hug, his arms wrapping around my waist. I look, surprised, to my mother. She gives me a smile.

"Well, that means you boys will have to start packing then. You'll have to leave tonight if you want to get a hotel room in Paris…" "Yes!" I grin, looking down at Harry. "Pack a few changes of clothes Harry, we're going to spend the weekend in Paris!" Harry looks shocked. "I…Draco.." "Come on, it'll be great, I promise." Harry gives me a small smile. "Okay."

That night, we use a portkey to get to Paris, we each have a small suitcase in our hands. "May we have two rooms please?" I say in french. The woman sighs. "Sorry, we have one room. Very busy weekend, some kind of festival, and a concert." I look to Harry. "They only have one room, we could share?" Harry nodded. I turn back to her. "Which room is it?" She hands me a set of key as I pay her. "Top floor, end of the hall on the right, room 11." She gives a look to Harry, then to me. "You are very nice looking boys….you not from around here?" I shake my head, leading Harry away. We stared as I opened the door. Harry groaned. "What kind of place is this?" I start to laugh. "I…well, it is practically the only room in town…we wont be here much anyways, we'll be out most of the time…" Harry pointed to the water bed. "But we have to sleep on that?" "Well…I suppose so. Anyways, we better get ready for bed, we have to get up early tomorrow." "What for?" "Shopping, of course." Harry rolls his eyes, opening his suitcase. He grins as he pulls out the tshirt. "This is big enough for me to sleep in.." He murmurs, going to the bathroom.

I just have my slytherin green boxers on when he comes back, humming as he brushes his hair out, just wearing my green shirt. I stare. His green shirt. I stare some more. His bare legs. His bare thighs. His neck. I look away, clearing my throat. "All ready?" I could feel Harry looking at me. "Um…yeah. Let me open the window, it's a little stuffy." He opens it, we can hear the city going about it's business, even if it is the middle of the night.

I turn off the lights, I can see Harry pull back the covers, sliding in, his back to me. "Good night." I turn my back to him. "Good night."

I wake up early, something's tickling my nose. I open my eyes, feeling something warm on my chest. I look down to see Black hair. I shift slightly, the black hair sighs. I feel arms tighten around me. I look around at the empty room, pinkish yellow sunlight spilling out the window. "Harry…" His head moves, so his lips trace along my neck. "Hmm…Draco…" He smiles faintly. I feel his eyelashes flutter, then open wide in surprise. He pulls away quickly, our legs still tangled, the water bed wobbling all over the place. He falls off the side with a loud thud. I look over, slightly concerned, but laughing. Harry stares up at me, red as a tomato. I glance down to see the shirt had ridden up slightly, leaving more of his legs to see. I look away, leaning back on the bed.

"Wow, had no idea you were that clumsy, do you usually wake like that?" "Ha ha." Harry stands, flustered. We spend the day shopping, or I do really, all Harry does is just watch. I insist on buying him something though, so he tells me to buy lunch.

We are sitting in a café, outside, drinking some tea. Harry smiles at me for some inane reason. "What?" "Nothing…it's just, I've never been out of the country before, well, not counting school, but…I'm glad we could do this together." I grin. "Wait until tonight, the concert will be great…" I look at my watch. "We should go back to the room and get ready, we do have to look our best tonight!" Harry smiled.

I'm humming one of the weird sister's tunes while I'm getting dressed. I slip into my boots when Harry comes out of the bathroom. I stare. "Are…those my pants?" Harry blushes. "Your mum gave me some of your things you had grown out of…" I stare at the black leather pants. "I…never really wore those…Blaise had gotten them for me, as a joke.." Harry shrugs, yanking on his own boots. "I like them anyways. They fit me perfectly." I nod faintly as I look him up and down. He has a black mesh longsleeved top over a black tank top, along with the black leather pants and boots, he looks great. He brushes hair out, looking at me. "What are you staring at?" "Oh…nothing." I mumble, going to the bathroom.

Harry's lying on the bed when I come back, the water bed is all wobbly. Harry laughs. "It's so weird…" I roll my eyes, pulling him up. "Come on, we need to go." We walk out the door, and all the way through the hotel, everyone's staring and whistling at us. Harry blushes and grabs my arm. "What are they saying Draco?" "You don't want to know." Harry smiles at me as we apparate to the concert. There's already a huge line of people waiting outside.

Harry stares around with wide eyes at the concert hall. I pull out the tickets. "We have a place in front, near the stage, isn't that great?" Harry grins. "Yeah. So…is the weird sister's music nice?" I sputter. "You've never listened to them?" "I've never listened to any wizarding music really." "Oh man, I've got to teach you some of the songs so we can sing along."

I start to sing, and Harry follows me, both of us singing now. Some of the people in line are watching us. We get to the chorus again and belt it out, grinning like mad. Potter's not a bad singer, which means he's fantastic to any one else's ears, I have a good singing voice myself. We chuckle as we finish the song, the people in line around us clap. Harry blushes. The line finally begins to move, and we get into the hall, pushing to the front quickly.

People are yelling and screaming as the stage lights up, and so am I, Harry just stands there next to me, silent, watching. The weird sisters come out on stage. "All right, let's get this show started!" They began to play some of their biggest hits, I sing along. People began to dance nearby, as the music gets wilder, so do they, and they begin to mosh. Harry's nearly trampled until I grab him, pulling him close. I turn him so he can watch the stage, his back to my chest, I have my arm across his chest so people wont separate us when they slam into us.

"You okay?" I yell into his ear. Harry nods, watching. My attention is diverted from the weird sisters as I notice I have Harry in my arms. I look down at his neck, his shoulder, his back. They begin to play a ballad and Harry turns around, my arms still around his waist. He looks up at me with bright eyes. "This is the best birthday present ever." I grin widely. "I'm glad you think so." Harry smiles, hugging me tightly. I don't let go of him right away. They begin a fast song to pick up the pace a bit, some guy slams into Harry from behind, pushing Harry into me. Harry stiffens in my arms as we're squished together between the huge crowd. He blushes as he looks up at me. "Is it like this a lot?" I grin, holding him tighter. "That's the point."

Harry stares at me for a moment, a smile growing on his face, pulling me by the back of my head roughly to make my lips meet his. My eyes widen in surprise. Wow. Amazing. Better than any kiss I've ever had.

What kind of magic did Harry possess to kiss like that?

I deepen the kiss, opening my mouth wider, I feel a tongue slip into my mouth. My heart's going a mile a minute, my hands are on Harry's hips now, pulling them close. Harry wraps his arms around my neck, we still haven't pulled away from each other, we kiss more, breathing through our noses, my lips feel like they're going to be bruised. He pulls away finally, kissing down my cheek and neck, his hands sliding down my arms. I pull away slightly, looking down at him. "That was amazing." Harry smiles. "I thought so too."

We kiss some more, the music comes and goes, but we have no idea what's playing. All I see, hear, feel…is Harry. The concert ends, I grab Harry by the hand as we come out onto the street. "I…I had fun tonight." Harry sqeezes my hand. "Yeah, me too. I…Draco, how do you…" "You want to know if I like you?" I say softly. Harry nods, looking away. I smile. "I wouldn't kiss anyone like that if I didn't mean it." Harry grins happily as we walk into the hotel. The lady at the desk stares at us as we go up to our room. Harry's in my tshirt again that night. "You look much better in that than I ever did." I muse. Harry laughs. I jump on the bed, the water makes us wobble all over the place.

"I like Paris…it's a great place. Too bad we have to leave." Harry murmurs as I douse the lights. He has his back to me. I wrap an arm around his waist, pulling his back to my chest. "We can always come back. How about…Christmas?"

Meanwhile, at the manor…

"Narcissa, are you sure? Maybe you're just reading Draco wrong…" "I'm never wrong about my son Severus." She kisses his cheek softly as they lie in bed. "He looked at that boy like some…toy, or favorite book when he was a child…I can almost tell you that he will fall for him, quick and hard… that's the Malfoy way. I think…Harry will be good for him." "You don't know the boy as I do Narcissa, he has a lot of issues…" "Which Draco can help him with…" They hear a noise. Narcissa sat up. "What was that?" Severus pulled on his robe. "I…don't know. Stay here." She shook her head, pulling on her own robe.

Harry gasped in the middle of the night, scar searing.

"Harry?" Draco turned on the lights. "What is it?" Harry groans, curling up in a ball, tears streaming from his face. He sits up quickly as it passes, pulling on a pair of shorts and grabbing his wand. "Harry?" "Get dressed, we're going back to the manor." As soon as Draco pulls on a pair of pants, Harry pulls him close, popping away. They land in the garden. "Harry…we're not supposed to get through the wards, they must have fallen." They hear a scream from the house, and a green light. Draco gasps. "Mum…" Harry covered his mouth with his hand. "Draco, call the house elves." Draco nods, snapping. A sobbing house elf appears. He sees Draco. "Master Draco…Mistress is dead…Master Lucius…" "My father…he's here?" The house elf nods. "Shit. Harry…we cant be here, especially you…"

They see someone running from the house, Severus, running towards the apperation border. "Sev!" Draco yells. Seveus's eyes widen, he runs towards them. "What are you…" Harry pulls them both close, apperating away.

They all land hard in the middle of a street. Harry whispers something in Draco's ear, and they go into the old ramshackle house. It's quiet, everyone is asleep. "Where are we?" "Black Manor." He turns to Severus, who looks very worried.

"Is she really dead?" He nodded. "Lucius will never forgive me…and the Dark Lord will suspect me, it's too dangerous…" "Stay here then." Draco sniffs. "My mother…" Harry puts and arm around his waist. "Come on, let's sleep it off…" They go up the stairs. Harry looks solemly at a darkened room. "Come on Draco, in here." Draco sniffs, landing on the bed, shoulders hunched. Severus stands by the doorway. Harry smiles at him weakly, conjuring a cot in the corner. "I don't know if there are any rooms open…we cant wait until morning to find out.." Harry put the covers over Draco. Severus sat on the end of the cot, staring at the ceiling. "What will I do now?" Harry shrugged, sitting on the other side of the bed from Draco. "Sleep on it professor." He turned to the sniffling blonde and gathered him in his arms as the boy started to sob. Severus lied on his back, staring up, listening to his godson sob, and the boy he once hated calm him down.

Severus woke early and went down stairs. Molly was there, cooking breakfast for a sleepy looking Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny. They all stared at the professor. "What are you doing here?" Ron grunted. "I came in last night with Draco and Mr. Potter…" He looked to Molly. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" She nodded, looking concerned.

They went out into the hall. "Draco and Harry were gone, to a concert, when Lucius escaped last night from Azkaban…he came to the manor, I was there with Narcissa…he wasn't…right in the head. He killed her. The boys must have felt something, because they came back to the manor…they saw me and we apperated here together…I'm afraid my cover is blown now, the Dark Lord wont trust me…I know Albus listens to you…can you convince him to let Draco stay? I can go elsewhere if I have to, but I have to know he's safe…he's my godson, Narcissa would kill me if anything happened to him…"

Her eyes went soft as she put a hand on his shoulder. "He wont like it, but tough. I'll see what I can do Severus. And I am sure you can stay here as well, there is a free room….the boys would have to share though…" "That's fine. Thank you Molly." He smiled weakly at her. "Are you hungry? What about the boys?" "I…don't think so. I'll go see how they're doing."

Molly watched him go, then went back into the kitchen. Ron was already eating, the girls were looking at her expectantly. She sighed. "Harry came back last night. He was staying with the Malfoys, apparently Lucius escaped from Azkaban." They all gasped. "They're all right, but Lucius killed his wife, Narcissa…Draco's mother. Draco is here now, he will be sharing a room with Harry. They are both likely to be distraught, so please…Ron, and I mean you, don't cause any unessecerray trouble." "I wont if he doesn't." He mumbled, taking a bite of his eggs. Ginny looked up with shining eyes. "They weren't hurt? Did Lucius know that Harry was there…" "No, Harry and Draco weren't actually there when it happened. They arrived just afterwards." They heard soft voices coming down the hall.

"Try to eat something Draco…please? I…know from experience, worrying doesn't do well on an empty stomach…your mother…" They heard someone sniff. "I know. She'd yell at me to eat something. I guess you're right." They walked in. Ginny and Hermoine's jaw dropped as they saw the boys. They looked great, just a little red around the eyes. They gave a look to each other, and decided to talk about that at another time. "Hi Harry." Ginny said softly. Molly gave them both plates. She made a face at Harry's long hair. "DD will be here later boys, I'm sure he wants to talk to both of you." Harry stiffened in his seat slightly.

Later that afternoon, Harry paced the library. Draco watched him silently. "Harry, calm down. It'll be okay.." "I…just…he makes me nervous." Draco chuckled. "Youre lucky that's all he makes you. Those eyes of his creep me out." Harry sighed.

"So, what are all those people doing downstairs?" "Order meeting." "Oh." "DD will try to interrogate you about anything from last night…" "What will we tell him?" "That we were in Paris." "The concert?" "And the concert." Harry gave him a soft look. "I wont say everything. You know that." Draco nodded, staring down at the floor.

DD came in, looking very serious. "Harry…Mr. Malfoy. Molly told me what happened. Mr. Malfoy, I need to ask you some questions about what happened last night…" And so the interrogation began. I answered everything truthfully. Or as truthfully as I could.

"We just sent out the Hogwart's letters, they should be arriving soon, along with your OWL scores." "So I can stay?" DD nodded. "It is safest for you both to stay here…I am sorry Harry for what I've done in the past…I will try my best to make it up to you." "Thank you sir." Harry murmured. DD smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling. "And the first thing to do…I ask you both to join the Order. The others haven't been asked, but you both could be quite important in this war in the future…and with the breakout last night, we need all the help we can get."

Draco looked to Harry. Harry bit his lip. "Fine. But we don't follow…your orders. We will sit in on the meetings for now…no..spying or any of that." DD nodded. "Fine. Follow me boys." They followed him downstairs to the crowded kitchen. Severus sat in the corner, his eyes widened as he saw the boys with Albus. Molly gasped. "No, I cannot allow…" "Molly, the boys have agreed to sit in on the meetings. They will not partake…in any activities for now. We could use their insight." He gave her a long look. She nodded, sitting down. Arthur clasped her hand, looking worried. DD stood at the head of the table, the boy were off to the side. Harry looked around the room at the familiar, and not so familiar faces.

"Today, we greet two new members of our group, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Boys, will you tell us a bit about yourselves, to help some of us to get to know you better?" Harry motioned for Draco to start. Draco cleared his throat.

He stepped up, looking down at everyone. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Pureblood of the first class-" Several people gasped at that- "My father is a deatheater. My mother never knew until after they married. She never wanted me to be like him. He was sent to Azkaban, both of us couldn't have been happier." He looked down. "I came to a truce with Harry right as school ended. He's been staying with me at the manor for the summer, we were in Paris during the Azkaban escape. We came home to find that my mother had been killed by my father when he arrived home, in a fit of rage." Several people murmured at this. He smiled weakly. "I'm a slytherin, which means I'm fairly outnumbered in this group. I am Severus's godson, I love quidditch, and I'm almost the best seeker there is…" He glanced at Harry, several people chuckled. "My favorite color is white, I like chocolate, long walks on the beach, and the weird sisters are my favorite band." Tonks grinned widely at this. Harry added. "We went to their concert in Paris, that's why we were there." Tonks squealed. "Oh merlin, how did you manage to get tic-" DD gave her a long look as she quietened down. Draco continued. "I'm a fairly good duelist, Harry will tell you that, and I'm quite good at certain…advanced magics. I would like to offer my help. I hope to get into politics one day, not like my father did with money, but by really changing things for the better." Harry smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. Draco pulled away, pushing Harry forward.

Harry blushed. "Well…you see, a lot of you may know…Harry Potter, the boy who lived and all that rot, some of you may know just plain Harry…but…there's a lot more to me than most of you realize." He took a deep breath. "I'm Harry Potter. Pureblood of the first class-" "Impossible…" Several people murmured. Harry glared at them. "I recently researched my family history, it is possible, it is true. My mother was a pureblood, a few generations back, her Great Grandfather had been adopted by the Evans family." He looked down.

"Anyways, I grew up with my aunt and uncle, who had no magic, and hated all forms of it. It wasn't a smart idea to put me there in the first place, whoever did it." DD went pale. "Anyways, I was quite talented as a child, I could apparate, do some healing magic, other odd things. I also was quite gifted in school, but I ended up being punished for being better than my cousin…so I stopped trying. I came to Hogwarts, just finding out I was a wizard. The oddest thing though, was that I was no longer able to do the magic that I could do as a child." He glanced at DD. DD looked down. "But I can now, and it's all better. It seemed that my scar had some residual affects on my magic, making my abilities temporarily close down, but it wont happen again."

He clasped his hands behind his back.

"I was nearly sorted into slytherin. I only asked it not to because Draco was just sorted there…and we had a bit of a rough start." He gave an apologetic look to him. "And…oh, well, you know all the stories, so I wont go through all that, so…my favorite color, strangely enough, is also white, I actually don't want to become an auror. Although the training would help…fighting was never really me. I might get some formal training in healing, but other than that, I plan to adopt loads of kids and spend my time raising them."

Molly grinned widely at this.

"Why not get married and have your own?" Arthur asked, looking to his wife.

Harry blushed. "Er…" He looked to Draco. Draco chuckled. "I think one thing Harry…forgot to mention, is that he's gay." Molly's eyebrows rose. Arthur's jaw dropped. DD's eyes twinkled as he looked between the boys. Tonks grinned widely. "I knew it!" Draco looked at her, amused. "Oh, and you lot might as well know now, so am I. No little blonde malfoys coming from me." He grimaced. Harry chuckled, nudging him. DD had a small smile on his face. "Very informative boys. Ah…now, let's start the meeting, shall we?"

No one spoke of what happened inside the meetings, as a general rule, so none of the other kids knew about Draco and Harry's outing. The next morning, Harry was eating some toast when the letters arrived. "Hey, it's our Hogwarts letters…" "And our OWL scores!" Hermoine shrieked. She stared at hers for a moment, then ripped it open. Ron opened his owl scores, hands shaking. Harry sipped his tea calmly as Draco stared at his Hogwarts letter with wide eyes. Hermoine jumped around, reciting her scores. "Oh! I got an O in Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, COMC, Potions, Arithmomancy, Astronomy…" Ron grunted, pushing his letter aside. His mother picked it up. "Not too bad…you got five owls, more than the twins did…" Ron went back to his breakfast, glaring at Hermoine, who was still reciting her scores. Draco was still staring at his letter. "Draco…what does it say?" "I…I'm Head Boy." Everyone stared at him. "But you're a sixth year…" Hermoine cried out. "I..I know." Draco murmured. Harry smiled. "Congratulations Draco." He squeezed his shoulder. "The professor will be proud of you." He nodded, folding the letter back up, palming the badge and putting it in his pocket. Harry finally opened his Owl scores as Draco opened his, while Ron and Hermoine opened their school letters. Draco gasped. "Wow." Harry traded letters with him. "Wow." Hermoine looked ansty. "well?" Draco looked at her coolly. "I got 17 owls, all outstanding." She gasped. "Is that even possible?" Draco rolled his eyes. "You weren't the only one with a time turner Granger." She looked down, stabbing her sausage. Harry hid a smile. "I got 16 owls. And I did it with out a time turner." Draco rolled his eyes. She looked at Harry. "How? I mean…the HOM exam.." "I had finished it already when I fell asleep. I actually got a bit of extra credit in that one. And in defense, healing, and magical creatures…" "Extra credit?" Hermoine and Draco yelped. Harry blushed. "my practicals." "But….they don't offer healing OWLs."

"I had…private training with Madam Pomfrey, that one is actually a pre- test for the NEWT level healing classes. There are only three others who will be in it this year." Draco's eyes widened as he grinned. "So that's where Pansy and Millie disappeared to." Harry opened his school letter, handing Ron the quidditch captian badge silently as he read through the letter. Ron didn't even notice, he was too absorbed in his breakfast.

Harry smiled faintly, looking to Draco. "It seems I am Head Boy also. The headmaster thinks we should be able to work together." Hermoine sputtered. "But…but what about Head Girl?" "Reinstated next year, I'm sure you'll get it Moine. We just got the highest test grades in the school, that's why we were chosen." Harry silently pinned his badge to his shirt.

September first arrived, and both boys were walking ahead the others, deep in conversation about some of the resposibilities DD had told them they now had. Ron walked alone, his quidditch badge on his chest, puffing up proudly. He had convinced himself later on that the badge must have slipped out of his letter when he wasn't looking. Harry didn't tell him that it was in his letter. It was raining heavily, they all were bundled up, Harry and Draco were sharing an umbrella, the others had their own.

Harry smiled as they passed some first years, jumping around in the rain, much to their parent's dismay. Draco chuckled. "I cant believe I was ever like that." "I bet you were a terrible child. I've heard some of the stories." Harry murmured back, the heavy black cloak hiding his amused eyes. Draco smirked, moving the umbrella so no one could see them, and he kissed him. "Come on, let's get on the train." He whispered. They went on the train quickly, leaving the others to say their good byes.

Harry pulled off his rain soaked cloak once they were in the Head compartment. The prefects would be arriving in about ten minutes. Draco was pulling off his own cloak, wrapping up the umbrella. Harry gave him a small smile, putting his pin on as he sat down by the window. Draco sat by him, putting an arm around his shoulders, looking out with him, kissing his cheek. "I cant wait..this year is going to be great." He whispered. Harry turned to face him with a smile, kissing him. "Yeah. Come on, we have to look…" "Presentable?" Draco stood, shoulders straight, chin up. Harry grinned, standing, doing the same. The pretended to look snobby. Harry giggled. "This is totally not me." "But we want them to respect us." "They will if we act like ourselves Draco. Don't worry." He fixed Draco's collar slightly, straightening his tie. "We'll do fine."

Draco did look impressive, like usual, wearing a white button down shirt, a black cashmere sweater and black pants. He wore a black band around his shirtsleeve, a sign for purebloods that he was in mourning, obviously for his mother. Harry wore a black shirt, and black pants, with a black band around his own arm, for Sirius. It was traditional for someone to wear it for at least six months after a family member's death. He had his hair pulled back loosely, his long bangs hiding his scar, he forwent the contacts today and kept his glasses on.

Cho chang came in, stopping slightly as she saw the boys. She sat across from them, her violet miniskirt rode up on her legs. "Hello boys. Is it true you two are Head Boys?" They both nodded. She smiled coyly at Harry. "you get your own room this year." "It wont be used much." Harry said lightly, Draco sputtered and Cho's eyes gleamed. "Oh really?" The door opened again, and Pansy and Blaise came in. They greeted Draco enthusiastically. Cho was still staring at Harry. Harry looked away, uneasy. Pansy smiled at Harry. "Wow, Potter, you're quite the looker once Draco fixed you up…" Harry blushed. Blaise grinned. "So, how was the concert? We still haven't gotten around to talking about it…" "Harry went with me, it was his birthday, we had loads of fun, right Harry?"

Harry nodded, smiling. Pansy gasped. "You are so lucky! You got to go to Paris…." Blaise rolled his eyes. The other prefects arrived, Hermoine and Ron were last, still in their rain gear. Draco cleared his throat. "Okay everyone, I'm sure all of you know me and Harry here-" "Harry? I thought you guys hated each other?" Colin asked, sitting next to Ginny. "No, we reached a truce." Harry said. Some of the others looked warily at Draco. "Anyways, like I was saying…" Draco glared at everyone. "We are both Head Boy this year, as the head master thinks it might promote house unity. Or something. Anyways, we've come up with a load of plans that will emphasize on that…" Harry took out a stack of papers, passing them around.

"A dance!" Susan gasped. "Not just any dance, but a Halloween masquerade. By hiding everyone's identity, you wont know who you're dancing with, it could very well be with someone from another house. Anyways…we also have some activities planned for each house to do, and we've come up with a system for tutoring in all classes, especially for the younger kids.." everyone flipped pages. "Wow…this is pretty good." Hermoine murmured.

"We want everyone to excel in school, as in some classes we are rather behind. If everyone can work together, we can do well on our tests and things, and learn what we need to know for the future." Draco said with a smile. Cho batted her lashes at Harry. "Are you planning to go to the dance Harry?" Harry cleared his throat. "all of us are required to go, even in costume. Even the professors will be in costume." Several people chuckled. Cho rolled her eyes. "Are you going…with any one?" Harry looked down. "Yes. I just haven't asked them yet." Draco gave him a look. "I think any one you ask will gladly say yes Potter." He said, shuffling his papers. Harry grinned, looking out the window. Cho crossed her legs, looking up at Draco. "And you? You going with Parkinson again?"

Pansy sniffed. "No. I'm going with Blaise, right?" She turned to Blaise. "Umm, yes?" Blaise squeaked. Draco hid a smile. "I will be going with someone, sorry to say this girls, but I'm spoken for." He pretended to look broken hearted. Pansy gasped. "The Ice prince has finally gotten his princess?" Harry sputtered, Draco laughed out loud. "Ah, well, they're far from a princess…anyways, on to business, we've drawn up a schedeule…"

The prefects left a little later and Draco sighed heavily. Harry smiled as he locked the door. "Ice Prince?" Draco blushed. "A little nickname. I…always turned down the girls in our house, even when they tried to kiss me I would move away." Harry sat next to him. "Oh…well, maybe you're just picky about who you kiss." Draco smiled, pulling him into his lap. "Maybe." He kissed Harry softly. "I cant believe you said that earlier. Chang's going to believe you'll never be in your room now because you're some kind of a…" Harry rolled his eyes, kissing Draco's cheek, nuzzling his neck. "Well…I wont be in my room anyways. I'll be in yours." Draco looked down at him, amused. "What if we use yours instead?" "Mine will be messy all the time, you'll want to use yours." Harry murmured, their kiss growing deeper. Draco's arms tightened around Harry's waist. "Harry….dont tease me like this…" he panted. Harry kissed him harder, he could feel nails running across his back. Draco moved so that he laid on top of Harry, pinning his arms back, kissing his neck, grinding their hips together.

Harry groaned slightly, Draco pulled away. "I…we cant do this here…" Harry pulled him into a rough kiss. "Tonight." Draco's eyes widened. "What are…" "Just…ready to take another step." Harry murmured, kissing once more before he pulled away." He stood, fixing his shirt and his hair. "I'll go patrol the compartments."

They arrived at the school, and DD twinkled as all the new first years were sorted. After the feast and Several hours of dealing with homesick first years, Harry finally went to Draco's room next door to his. Harry looked around at the dark green bed and black furniture. "It's so dark." Harry murmured. He heard Draco sigh. He turned and smiled to see Draco in his boxers. Harry grinned, taking off his robe, showing he had the weird sister's tshirt on. Draco smiled. "Hey." Harry moved closer, kissing him. "Hi." Draco pulled him to the bed, looking slightly nervous. "I…I haven't done…anything Harry, I'm not sure what you want." Harry smiled. "It's alright. We'll work this out together…follow my lead."

He pushed Draco back on the pillows, getting on top, kissing up and down his neck, settling between Draco's legs. Draco closed his eyes, smiling. "Harry…" He felt Harry's hands go up and down his chest. They had done this before, it felt safe, familiar. Harry loved his neck, and said so sometimes. Harry felt heavier than usual though, he wondered what the boy was planning. He opened his eyes as Harry's hands went lower than usual, one on his thigh, another on his lower stomach. Harry began to kiss down his chest, his long hair falling on top of Draco's chest. Draco bit his lip, looking down, moving to grip Harry's hair between his fingers.

He gasped as Harry bit slightly on his nipple, his hips arched forward. Harry thrust back with his own, his hand clamping down on his hip. Harry kissed lower and lower, Draco slid his hands to either side of Harry's head. Harry's hand moved to the front of his boxers as he kissed his stomach, cupping Draco. Draco took a shaky breath. Harry looked up at him. "All right?" Draco nodded. "I…." He pulled Harry up to kiss him thoroughly. Harry pulled away, dazed. "Wow…what was that for?" "You make me feel so…" Draco whispered, his hands going down Harry's back, down to his bum. "You're perfect. You make me feel…everything feels…" "Shh…you're not making sense Draco."

Draco slid his hands past the end of Harry's shirt, on the back of his thighs. Harry closed his eyes, his head falling on Draco's shoulder. Draco rolled on top of him, his hands spreading Harry's legs, going up underneath the shirt. Harry bit his lip, twisting under him. Draco's eyes widened as he realsized Harry wasn't wearing any boxers. "Harry…" "Draco…please…" Draco pulled on the shirt slightly, slowly pulling it up. He looked down at Harry, admiring him. Draco felt his own boxers stiffen. "Harry…" Harry stared up at him, not breathing, it seemed. "Do you trust me?" Harry nods slightly. Draco pulls off his boxers, throwing them over the edge of the bed. Harry leaned up on his elbows, watching him. One leg bent up, his legs apart.

Draco sat on the end of the bed, staring at him. He crept closer, his hand sliding up Harry's leg, from his ankle up to his thigh. Harry's head rolled back as their skin slid against each other, Draco kissing him softly on the neck.

He slipped his hand down Harry's chest, running a finger down his length. Harry gasped. Draco slid down his body again, kissing down his chest like Harry had done earlier. Harry groaned as Draco took him into his mouth. His hands tightened around ruffled blonde hair. "Draco…" Draco's tongue slipped down between Harry's legs, pulling up Harry's thighs over his shoulders. Harry groaned as Draco stuck his tongue inside him, his toes curling. "Draco…oh merlin…" Draco pulled away, staring up at Harry, watching the other boy. He smiled, moving up to grind their hips together. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's hips. "Draco…please…" He thrust forward… "Please…" Draco slowly entered Harry.

Harry cried out, trembling. "Are you okay?" "Fine…fine, just…move." Harry murmured. Draco began to move slowly in and out. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of being inside Harry.

It was wonderful, terrifying, he could feel the power of the boy he was with, just waiting to be released…the power… Draco arched his back, slamming into Harry hard as he hit his stride, he wanted to see…see how beautiful Harry could be… Harry cried out as he felt something snap. He arched his back as he felt Draco shoot up inside him. Harry trembled as he felt…something well up inside him. He held onto Draco as much as he could still connected, he felt something warm wash over them, making them both drowsy.

Early the next morning, Harry woke up. He smiled down at Draco, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "get up. We have classes." "Hmm….good morning Harry." Harry smiled, sitting up. He winced. He was definitely going to be sore. Draco grinned as he opened his eyes, running a hand down Harry's back. "We should get ready for classes." Harry murmured. Draco sighed, sitting up, kissing his bare shoulder. "I know." He gave a smirk to Harry. "I'm going to take a shower…would you like to join me?" Harry rolled his eyes. "No. I'm too sore from last night. Wait a bit." Draco looked at him, concernerned. "Harry…I didn't want to hurt you…" "It's okay. I'm sure it wont hurt nearly as much again…it was probably just because it was the first time." "Oh…" He kissed Harry's cheek, sending him off to his room.

Draco took a long shower, sighing happily as he dried himself off.

Draco Malfoy, the ice prince, was in love. He had decided it last night. He was going to sweep Harry off his feet…but how would he do it with an unsuspecting school?

He smirked as he went to his closet.

Harry smiled faintly at the tshirt, putting it away. It was his favorite shirt now, because it was Draco's. He had been really touched to be given something of his…and it always smelled like him, no matter what. He went to his closet deciding to wear something…

A little romantic.

Draco grinned to himself as he pulled his clothes on. He didn't want to over do the romance…

Harry smiled at his reflection, hoping Draco would like it.

Draco walked into the great hall, the hall quietend. Cho Chang's heart thumped. There stood the rumored slytherin sex god, the slytherin ice prince, all rolled into one. And he looked amazing. His hair fell lazily over silver eyes, his bronzed skin looked perfect with his white cashmere sweater and black suede pants and boots, his school robe hung open, his head boy badge pinned to his chest. All the girls started to whisper together. They could feel the roaming, ambling power coming from the boy…he looked great, and he could feel it too…

He sat down next to his friends, who were giving him curious looks.

Cho's jaw dropped as Harry came in alone a little later, his school robes billowing behind him, his hair curling over his shoulders in waves down his back. He wore the same exact white cashmere sweater that Draco wore, but with low rise jeans and white flip flops. Harry looked around the hall and his jaw dropped at Draco. Draco stood next to him, gasping.

Everyone glanced at each other. Who could pull off the white sweater more? Would they get to see a fight? Much to their dismay, the boys laughed. Draco charmed his sweater to black, rolling his eyes at a pouting Harry.

Kind of funny that you and your 'worst enemy' have the same taste in clothes.

Classes started up and everyone grew distracted with homework, planning the ball, patrolling the corridors at each scedeuled night, tests, pop quizzes from Snape, who was a real bastard this year, to most students anyways. But the best breaks from inane life were to just 'watch Harry and Draco'. Or join the Harry Draco fan club. The president was Ginny, vice president was Colin, it comprised mostly of younger years, and every week they would fight about who was better.

Halloween arrived, and the castle was in full swing for the ball. Tons of people were asking the boys who they were going with, but they managed to keep their mouths shut.

Harry had locked himself in his room the day of the ball, not even Draco saw him. They had gotten their costumes together, but promised each other they wouldn't let the other one see it on until everyone else did.

It was really a cute idea.

Draco pulled on his white brocade jacket that hung halfway down his knees, cut open over the legs, slipping on his white gloves, pulling out the lace from under the cuffs and buttoning the pearl cufflinks. He pulled on his form fitting pants, then his soft white suade boots. He looked to the mirror, smiling as he slipped on a white mask, covering his eyes.

Harry stared at his reflection. His heart thudded in his chest. He was excited, but scared about what would happen after tonight. He wore his hair piled up high on his head, ice roses that he had borrowed from Neville were in his hair. He wore a white ribbon around his neck, his shoulders were bare, the sleeves were form fitting, then flared out at the end with wide cuffs, done in pearls and lace. He had on his white gloves. He wore a white corset, very tight, done up with lace and silk, the rest of the dress white silk as well, flowing behind him in Victorian style. He had glass slippers on, like Cinderella. He felt a little silly, but he knew no one would have any idea until the end of the dance. No one could possibly recognize him. He had dusted silver on his shoulders and cheekbones, making him look almost ethereal.

He took a deep breath, going out the door.

Neville stood next to Luna, looking around the room. Everyone was dressed up colorfully, some of the masks comical, some theatrical. Luna was supposed to be a sprite, he was a lion. He wondered though, what Harry would be if he was asking to borrow his ice roses….

He stared up a someone with white blonde hair entered, all in white, looking perfect. He knew right away that was Malfoy. Malfoy paused a few steps down, looking back up as the door opened once more. Neville's eyes widened. He saw someone…who looked beautiful, dark hair, fair skin, also in white. She must have been Draco's date. He then noticed the ice roses in the dark hair. He didn't say a word. It had to be Harry.

Cho watched as the girl stepped down the stairs, smiling faintly, holding out her hand to someone who looked very much like Draco Malfoy. He took her gloved hand and kissed it, bowing. The girl blushed, curtseying. They continued down the stairs, hand in hand.

DD stared as he watched the two in white. It was so odd, knowing that one's end was going to come soon. But he could not prevent it, he had to let it happen. He smiled jovially from the professor's table toasting the boys as they glanced his way.

They swept out onto the dance floor as the music started. Severus stood in the corner, sighing heavily, dressed as a black crow. DD had transfigured the man's robes himself before the ball, insisting that he come. DD looked around, noting the enchanted ceiling had grown cloudy. Harry stiffened in Draco's arms. "Harry?" "Something's wrong." He looked around, noticing DD was looking at the ceiling. Both boys looked up, the clouds started to rain. It poured all over the students, all the girls shrieked, grabbing their dates and running out of the great hall. Some people sought cover under the tables. Harry and Draco still stood in the middle of the floor, looking up. Severus grew wary. He could feel something wasn't right with the castle. He then saw something more solid than rain fall from the ceiling.

All the professors took out their wands, many of the students ran out. Harry and Draco took out their own wands, ready to fight. The deatheaters stood in a circle. Harry could see Voldemort in the middle, his red eyes staring up at DD. Harry and Draco took off their masks. Several of the deatheaters gasped. "Potter! Draco…" One came forward, wand raised. Draco sneered, flicking his wand, glueing the deatheater's feet to the floor. "Father." He grabbed his wand and the mask. Lucius stared up at him, his eyes dark. "Draco, what are you doing!?" Draco stared down at him coldly, breaking his wand over his knee. "No!" The deatheaters flinched. Voldemort's red eyes looked to Harry. He smirked.

All of a sudden, everyone went into action, Lucius still frozen to the floor, staring up at his son who held him a wandpoint. " I know what you did. You killed mother." "She was UNFAITHFUL!" "You were, to her, a long time ago. You only honored one person, and that was Voldemort." Lucius flinched. Harry had stunned three deatheaters, a few of the students had joined in on the fight now with the professors. Harry stared down at Voldemort. "Tom." "Harry." Tom smirked as he pointed his wand over to Draco, who was still talking to his father. "Aved-" "NO!!!" Albus DD cried, jumping in front of Draco. He fell down, dead.

Draco stared at the dead body at his feet. Then up at Harry. Then to Voldemort. Voldemort cackled gleefully, casting the aveda again, Draco used his father as a shield. "Shit." Voldemort murmured as the blonde man fell down, his feet still stuck to the floor. Harry took the opportunity while he was distracted and twisted him around roughly, jamming his wand inside him. He screamed a curse, something he read in some book long ago.

Voldemort disappeared, leaving behind a crumpled layer of fabric. It started to move. Harry fell to his knees, the deatheaters were captured, since they were in shock and no longer moving. Draco went to Harry's side, staring at the rumpled fabric. "Harry…what did you do?" Harry moved the rumpled robe slightly, showing a newborn baby. "I gave him a second chance. No memory of what he's done. He will be a totally different person." He wrapped the baby up tightly so no one could see it, and they walked quickly out of the great hall. They went to their room, Harry put the baby on the bed, staring down at it. "We cant put it in some orphanage. That's how he grew up the first time. He…needs to know love. If he knows love…with his power, he could really change things."

"Could we give him to some pureblood family…like the bones, or maybe even the Lonbottoms…" "No. I…want to do this myself." "Harry…we're still in school." "We're?" Harry whispered. "You don't think you're doing this alone do you?" Draco asked with a wry smile.

Fin


End file.
